<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Process Baby by ZDcookie_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986527">I Can't Process Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996'>ZDcookie_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paddock Baby [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos can't process anything, Charles looks after Lando, Established Relationship, Guilty Carlos, Lando stills loves Carlos, M/M, Mpreg, Supportive Charles, baby girl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos can't think straight when Lando tells him he is pregnant. Will Carlos be there for their child?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paddock Baby [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Process Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly5/gifts">Nightly5</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! Another prompt complete! This one is a bit of a silly Carlos who can't think properly when Lando tells him he is pregnant and Lando assumes he doesn't want the baby. The story focuses on both the feelings of Carlos and Lando as well as a supportive Charles who has feelings for Lando but also wants Carlos to do the right thing and be there for his teammate. I should mention that this is set in 2020 so the baby is born in August during summer break but this is without the coronavirus so Lando doesn't go to any races and Charles can travel to visit him. You can decide for yourselves who takes Lando's seat for 2020. I apologise if this seems rather jumpy, I have kind of had this idea for a story for a while but it kind of changed as time went on. Hope you all enjoy and please leave prompts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lando found himself throwing up, knelt in front of the toilet for the fourth day in a row, he knew that this was something he could no longer avoid. He decided to play ignorant for a little while longer as he flushed the toilet and flopped back down onto the floor. Several hours later, Lando found himself on the phone to his doctor to book an appointment. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong but he had to be sure. He needed to know. The next morning, Lando was once again gripping the toilet seat as he threw up. When he had recovered, he changed into a loose hoody and tracksuit bottoms before he attempted to make himself look presentable considering that he looked tired and sick. He wished he were invisible as he sat in the waiting room in the doctor’s surgery. Thankfully, there were not too many people about to recognise him and he swallowed nervously when his name was finally called.</p><p>His thoughts had been confirmed. Sitting in the car in the car park, held tightly in his hand was an ultrasound scan. He was pregnant. Not only was he pregnant but he was pregnant with Carlos’ baby. They had never spoken about kids. He had no idea how he was going to react. A few tears fell from his eyes and he wiped them away before he carefully placed the scan on the passenger’s seat. He drove home as quickly as he could. It wasn’t until he got home that he messaged Carlos:</p><p>I need to see you. It’s urgent.</p><p>He spent a couple of hours pacing the house. Carlos hadn’t replied so he had no idea if he was busy or if he was on his way and decided not to reply. His pacing was interrupted by the sound of knocking. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it after a short moment. Carlos smiled at him and entered the house before throwing his arms around his boyfriend. He frowned in confusion when Lando backed away quickly.</p><p>“We need to talk.” He said quietly.</p><p>He turned on his heel and walked through to the living room. Carlos followed hesitantly at the back of him. The Spaniard sat down on the edge of the sofa as Lando stood in front of him with his arms wrapped around his stomach.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Carlos looked back at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Are you serious?” He asked.</p><p>He regretted asking when Lando narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>“Does it look like I’m joking?”</p><p>Carlos didn’t know what to say and Lando didn’t like the silence. The young Brit sighed in annoyance.</p><p>“Say something. Please.” He begged.</p><p>Carlos shook his head in shock.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say, Lando. We’ve never talked about having kids. It’s a bit of a shock.” He said honestly.</p><p>Lando crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>Carlos opened his mouth then closed it, trying to think of how to anwer.</p><p>“You need to think about this, Lando. You won’t be able to race and we can’t raise a child like this.”</p><p>Lando felt tears gather in his eyes. </p><p>“You don’t want this baby.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question. </p><p>Carlos couldn’t answer. He swallowed nervously.</p><p>“Lando.”</p><p>“You don’t want this baby, Carlos. You’ve already hinted that it’s going to be difficult and it doesn’t sound like you’re even willing to try.” Said Lando frustrated.</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to.” Interrupted Lando.</p><p>Carlos sighed.</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>Carlos’ eyes narrowed.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Get out!” Snapped Lando.</p><p>Carlos looked at Lando one last time before he quickly got up and left the apartment. Lando walked towards the front door when he heard it slam shut. He locked it before turning around with his back towards it as he slumped to the floor with tears flowing down his face. </p><p>He travelled to his parents home that night, breaking down in tears as he told them the news. He told them about Carlos’ reaction but they never said anything as they didn’t want to upset him further. Carlos didn’t make contact with Lando which didn’t bother the young Brit as he didn’t want to speak to him. </p><p>Lando found himself in the McLaren Technology Centre before he was due to fly out to Abu Dhabi. He had scheduled a meeting with Andreas and Zac to inform them of his pregnancy. The meeting was long. Lando had previously gone to a doctor’s appointment for advice on driving in the last race of the season and he was obviously advised against it but Lando knew he had to drive one last time. Andreas and Zac made the decision to look into another driver and they would make an announcement at the start of next year. Lando walked out of the meeting exhausted and ran straight into Carlos who was there for prep ahead of Abu Dhabi. He ignored the Spaniard who was shouting on him as he walked away. He ripped his arm away from Carlos who had caught up with him and had grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Get off me!” Demanded Lando.</p><p>“What were you doing with Zac and Andreas?” Questioned Carlos.</p><p>“None of your business.” Snapped Lando.</p><p>He turned to walk away but Carlos moved to block his path.</p><p>“Were you telling them about the baby?” Carlos asked, hesitantly.</p><p>Lando sighed.</p><p>“Yes, Carlos, because as you know I won’t be able to drive.” He said quietly.</p><p>Carlos swallowed nervously.</p><p>“Did you mention anything about me?” He asked shyly.</p><p>Lando scoffed. No one at McLaren knew about their relationship. Neither did the fans. Only a few of the drivers knew but they had never told anyone. They were worried that their jobs would be on the line if anyone found out. </p><p>“No I didn’t. So, you don’t need to worry your pretty little head about it.” He said sarcastically.</p><p>He walked around Carlos as he made his way towards the door. </p><p>“Lando!”</p><p>The Brit turned his head and glared at Carlos.</p><p>“I’ll see you in Abu Dhabi.” </p><p>Lando shook his head slightly and left. </p><p>He began to regret saying he would drive in Abu Dhabi. He just wanted to stay at home and sleep. Instead, he was having to spend his time in interviews with Carlos which was the last thing he wanted to do so he put on the whole act of pretending to be his best friend then when the camera crew left, he walked off without a word to Carlos. The Spaniard was upset to see Lando’s harsh gaze on him when the cameras were turned off. He followed his teammate back to the motorhome and was frustrated with his boyfriend for ignoring him.</p><p>“You can’t pretend to be friends with me one minute then ignore me the next.” He said angrily.</p><p>“I can do what I want.” Snapped Lando.</p><p>“We need to talk about this because you can’t avoid me forever, we’ll have to go to the team debrief.” </p><p>“Yes, we can be civil then but when the cameras aren’t rolling and when there’s no one about, I can do what I want. Now, I need to change clothes so if you could leave that would be great.” </p><p>Carlos huffed and slammed the door as he left the room. Lando didn’t care if he was being harsh. There was a little issue that Carlos hadn’t brought up and Lando was still upset with the reaction towards the pregnancy. It wasn’t until after the race that Carlos spoke to Lando again. He was aware of the looks he had been getting from Lando’s parents the entire weekend and that they weren’t as friendly as usual so he decided to talk to Lando as his parents were due to fly home leaving the young Brit in Abu Dhabi for testing. He knocked hard on Lando’s hotel room door and forced his way in when the door opened.</p><p>“Why are you here, Carlos?” Asked Lando in frustration.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you seeing as your parents aren’t here.” The Spaniard admitted.</p><p>“They aren’t happy with you.” Lando stated bluntly.</p><p>“Why?” Asked Carlos, confused.</p><p>“Why do you think?”</p><p>Carlos shook his head.</p><p>“I told them how you reacted.” </p><p>Carlos sighed in defeat.</p><p>“It wasn’t the best reaction.” He mumbled.</p><p>Lando snorted.</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“Lando, we have to be realistic. We can’t bring up a baby with the lifestyle that we have.” Carlos said honestly.</p><p>“There are drivers here who have kids.” Lando said in disbelief.</p><p>“None of them are in a relationship with another driver though.” Carlos pointed out.</p><p>Lando ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Carlos, I’m having this baby. I’m not driving next year and that’s that.”</p><p>“Why did you drive in this race? Is it not dangerous for the baby?” </p><p>Lando stared back at Carlos.</p><p>“I can’t believe you.” He murmured.</p><p>Carlos moved closer but Lando stepped back.</p><p>“I think we need a break.” </p><p>Carlos felt tears gather in his eyes.</p><p>“Lando, please.” He whispered.</p><p>“I don’t want to look at you, Carlos. You don’t want this baby and I don’t know what to do about that.” Lando said sadly.</p><p>“I never said I didn’t want it, it’s just a lot to process right now.” Carlos admitted.</p><p>“Isn’t that the same thing?” Asked Lando quietly.</p><p>Carlos sighed.</p><p>“I want you to leave.”</p><p>“Lando.”</p><p>“Carlos, I’m too tired to argue, please.” Begged Lando.</p><p>The Spaniard looked back at his boyfriend then quietly left the room. </p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about what Lando had said. He didn’t want them to have a break. He just wanted everything to be normal. Confronting Lando was never going to go down well. He decided to go and visit Lando after his day of testing which resulted in the door being slammed in his face and the young Brit only opened it when Carlos continued to knock loudly.</p><p>“You’re going to cause a scene.” Hissed Lando.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Insisted Carlos.</p><p>“No, you need to get it into your head that I can’t be around you right now. I’m having this baby and no one is going to stop me. You can either be a part of this baby’s life or not, it’s your choice.” Stated Lando firmly.</p><p>“Lando, we can’t have a break. We don’t need to.” </p><p>He regretted it instantly as Lando looked furious.</p><p>“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you but we’re having a break. I don’t want you here so leave, now.” Demanded Lando.</p><p>“Lando, please. You’re not giving me the chance to process any of this.” Snapped Carlos.</p><p>“I have barely had any time to process this either, what makes you think you have the right to say anything?”</p><p>Carlos stormed out. He couldn’t believe how difficult Lando was being. Fine. If he wanted a break, they would have a break.</p><p>What Carlos was not aware of was Charles Leclerc wandering along the corridor and had seen the Spaniard storm out of the room. So he decided to go and see Lando to make sure he was alright. </p><p>That led to the start of Charles and Lando’s friendship developing. Charles would go and visit Lando after races and spend time with him during the weeks he wasn’t at Maranello. Lando actually enjoyed having the company. He had originally planned to stay with his parents but instead stayed in his apartment and let Charles stay as well.</p><p>Lando didn’t want to admit to Charles but he felt guilty that Carlos wasn’t with him to experience the pregnancy. Carlos had tried to call Lando for days on end when they had both returned home after Abu Dhabi but now Lando hadn’t seen or heard from him since. He didn’t go to any of the races. He was content to stay at home and either enjoy the company of his parents or the company of Charles. It was Lando’s mum, Cisca, who accompanied Lando to his baby scans. He felt uneasy about asking Charles given that he wasn’t the father of his child but then he thought that Carlos didn’t want anything to do with the baby so he didn’t ask him. </p><p>The young Brit was becoming aware of Charles’ feelings towards him and he didn’t want to admit it, but it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He still loved Carlos but Charles had been so supportive and technically he was still with his teammate, they were just on a break. Lando found himself curled up on the couch with Charles after the young driver had flown over after his home grand prix. Charles had his hand on Lando’s stomach and felt excitement build when he felt a kick. He smiled at Lando who smiled back at him.</p><p>“My little pup had been kicking me so much this weekend.” Said Lando happily.</p><p>Charles’ smile brightened. He then dipped his head and leaned in to kiss Lando. The young Brit kissed back for a second before he pulled away and bit his bottom lip nervously.</p><p>“Charles, I’m sorry but we can’t. I’m still with Carlos, we’re just on a break.” He said shyly.</p><p>The young Monegasque immediately felt embarrassed and tried to move away but relaxed slightly when Lando refused to let him move. </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He apologised.</p><p>Lando shook his head.</p><p>“It’s ok.” He murmured.</p><p>Charles knew it wasn’t alright. He had to speak to Carlos. Even if he liked Lando, the young man was right. Carlos and Lando were on a break, they hadn’t officially split up although Charles often wondered what the future would hold given that Lando had hardly mentioned Carlos in the time they had spent together and he in turn didn’t bring the Spaniard into conversation. </p><p>The young Ferrari driver noticed in the months leading up to the birth that Lando was growing anxious. Possibly because he knew at the end of the pregnancy that he would actually have a baby he would have to love and nurture but for the time being the baby was still in his stomach but it didn’t stop the millions of thoughts running through his mind. Charles went to visit Carlos when they were in Budapest for the final race before the summer break. He had to talk to him. Although he was aware that Carlos hadn’t had anything to do with Lando’s pregnancy so far, he was due within the next month and he had to be there for him and for the baby. He decided to visit him before the Spaniard flew home. He stood nervously at the door of Carlos’ room in the McLaren motorhome having snuck in. Carlos was surprised to see him having expected either his cousin or trainer. Charles entered the room nervously.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about Lando.” He said quietly.</p><p>Carlos narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“What about him?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Well I don’t know if you know but I’ve been spending time with Lando in between races and you may not be aware of this but your baby is due next month and you should be there.”</p><p>Carlos was shocked. He wasn’t aware that Lando and Charles had been spending time together and he felt jealous at the fact that Charles had been staying with his boyfriend. </p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” </p><p>Charles was stunned.</p><p>“You’re the father of his child, Carlos. He isn’t going to admit this but I can see that he’s scared because he knows that this baby is coming and yes he has his parents and I’ve been there too but I can see that he needs you as well. You’re his boyfriend, Carlos. He loves you but he’s angry with you.” </p><p>Carlos sighed. </p><p>“I just… We’ve never talked about kids. It’s such a big responsibility.” He said sadly.</p><p>“Do you miss him?” Questioned Charles.</p><p>Carlos nodded frantically.</p><p>“Yes.” He whispered.</p><p>Charles bit his lip.</p><p>“You should try and talk to him. At least do it when your child is born. They deserve to have both parents in their lives. Don’t be an idiot, Carlos. Be there for them.” </p><p>Carlos watched as Charles left the room quietly. He ran a hand over his hair as he thought about what to do.</p><p>He ended up not getting in touch with Lando because he didn’t know what to say or kept on leaving it and said to himself, I’ll call tomorrow. That plan didn’t entirely work out because his child ended up being born premature and he was stuck in Spain trying to enjoy his time off. Charles had frantically called him and demanded that he get on the next available flight as Lando was in labour. </p><p>Lando smiled at the baby girl in his arms. His mum had tears in her eyes as she gazed at her youngest son holding her newborn granddaughter.</p><p>“Lando, she is a darling.” She cooed.</p><p>The exhausted young man beamed at her before gazing down at his daughter. His arms were straining but he didn’t want to put her down as he wanted Carlos to hold her having heard that he was on his way. Charles had stayed outside of Lando’s room, having felt that he was intruding as he let Lando’s parents help him with the birth. He watched on as Lando quietly talked to his mum whilst he held his daughter. Adam came to stand beside him with a cup of coffee in his hand. </p><p>“I hope Carlos realises that he has everything he needs here.” </p><p>Charles turned to look at Adam before he looked back into the room.</p><p>When Carlos eventually arrived at the hospital, having been picked up at the airport by his cousin, he ran towards the room, guilt and excitement taking over at the thought of seeing Lando and their baby. He ignored Adam and Charles as he reached for the door, pausing before he opened it to calm down so as not to disturb the baby. His heart melted when the door opened to show his boyfriend in bed, looking extremely tired but happy as he held their daughter. He didn’t even notice Cisca leave to give them space as he kept his eye on the baby. Lando smiled and his heart sped up as he saw the look in Carlos’ eyes which were probably reflected in his own. Carlos was in love. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Carlos’ eyes snapped up to finally look at Lando.</p><p>“Hey.” He whispered.</p><p>Lando just looked at him for a minute.</p><p>“Would you like to hold her?” He asked gently.</p><p>Carlos nodded as tears started to gather in his eyes. </p><p>Carlos carefully leaned down beside the bed so that Lando could move the baby gently into his arms. He let the tears fall as he held the sleeping baby in his arms. How could he have even questioned the idea of not wanting kids? His baby girl was resting in his arms and he hadn’t wanted her. He was stupid. He had to apologise to Lando because in reality, he did want this and he wanted to share this with Lando. His boyfriend watched on as the Spaniard rocked the baby in his arms as he paced the room slowly. Lando was tired but he was desperate to stay awake to watch this, praying that Carlos would want to be in their daughter’s life and wouldn’t run away.</p><p>When Carlos’ arms grew tired, he placed his daughter in the little bed beside Lando’s bed and sat down to face him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Lando. I’m so sorry. You have every right to hate me.” Apologised Carlos.</p><p>Lando shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t hate you, you’re here now.” He said softly.</p><p>“I haven’t been there at all. I’ve been so stupid to think I didn’t want this.” Carlos said sadly.</p><p>“This is why I asked, Carlos. I had to know. I don’t want to do this alone.” </p><p>The Spaniard looked at him firmly as he took one of Lando’s hands in his.</p><p>“You’ll never be alone again.” He promised.</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed Lando gently. The young Brit tightened his grip on Carlos’ hand before his mind took over and he pulled back abruptly. Carlos frowned.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Carlos. It’s just…”</p><p>Lando didn’t know what to say without offending the Spaniard as his confused and tired mind ran at 100 miles per hour now that their daughter was actually here and Carlos was here as well.</p><p>“We’ve been on a break, Carlos and you didn’t want her. I can understand that you maybe couldn’t process it but I don’t want to rush into this. My priority is our baby. I do love you but it’s not fair on Charles either. He likes me too and he’s been there for me. I love you, Carlos, I do but I need time to process this before we can even think about the whole ‘let’s be a family’ thing. I hope that makes sense.” Lando said regretfully.</p><p>Carlos smiled sadly.</p><p>“It makes perfect sense.”</p><p>Carlos and Lando gazed at their daughter who was sleeping peacefully beside them. As Lando himself fell asleep, Carlos watched over the two protectively, knowing that he had a lot of making up to do. He was happy that Lando loved him but he was right. They couldn’t go back to normal or any sense of normality even with a baby considering that Carlos couldn’t even process the idea of having children. He would be there for Lando and for their daughter and he would happily wait on Lando knowing deep down that everything would be alright but they just had to take things slow. There was a part of him that wanted to confront Charles about his apparent feelings towards Lando but that could wait. </p><p>For now, he was content to just sit and gaze at his sleeping baby and his sleeping boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>